


Skies of Gold

by Samadriel



Series: PMD drabbles and oneshots [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samadriel/pseuds/Samadriel
Summary: Single chapter oneshot retelling of the first chapter of PMD:EoS as a prequel to PMD hellfire. Originally planned as a full story, discontinued as I had no ideas to make it unique.
Series: PMD drabbles and oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Skies of Gold

# Chapter 1: Rolling Thunder

The brooding cover of storm clouds hung over the sky, blanketing the beach in a shadow that was broken up from rays of the setting sun filtering through the cracks. The wild krabby scuttled along the beach, stopping occasionally to blow bubbles from their pincers into the evening air. The light from the sunset reflected from them to create hundreds of floating jewels over the dark ocean. Normally, the sight was calming to the Vulpix making her way along the shoreline; a beauty that enraptured her since she arrived in Treasure Town. But not tonight.

Namira’s amber fur, wet from the sea spray, glistened in the waning light. The damp curls upon her head hung over her eyes, masking the tears that ran out of them and down her snout, falling to become one with the ocean that lapped at her paws.

“I blew it…” She muttered, paws dragging through the wet sand as she ambled along the shoreline, “Stupid… cowardly…” Her eyes were starting to sting from the tears. The satchel that hung over her back felt ten times as heavy, as if it were a physical manifestation of her regret and doubt. In a way it was, as she was acutely aware of the object that laid inside; what started her on this journey in the first place.

The sand beneath her feet gradually shifted into smooth rock that ran along the water’s edge, growing more rugged the further it went along. Namira’s focus was returned to careful movement of her paws to avoid slipping into the tidepools littered around her. From her left she could feel the aura of a dungeon among the rocks, beckoning her to enter its twisting labyrinth. She made sure to steer clear of its clutches, lest she wind up spending the night navigating her way out.

A flash of blue among the rocks caught her eye through the blurred veil of tears, and her ears pricked up in curiosity. A Pokémon? A beast? Namira wiped her eyes with her paws, squinting at the object.

_That looks like… fur? And it’s… Oh shoot is that **blood**?_

Namira hurried over to the blue mass, jumping between the rocks to avoid the pools of water. She gasped in alarm at the sight for there, washed up upon the rocks, was a Shinx. The sight was rare enough on its own, with the proud species often preferring nomadic tribes to settlements. But what drew her attention was its condition. Its blue and black fur was matted, covered in sand, seaweed, and fresh gashes that stained its bright fur. Its eyes were closed, expression soft as if asleep.

_How long has it been there? Is it… dead?_

Namira inched closer, keeping enough distance so that she could jump away if needed. After all, even the weakest Pokémon with electricity generating potential was a hazard in such an environment.

“H-hello?” Namira called out, “Shinx? With no response, Namira inched forward, placing a paw hesitantly upon the Pokémon’s chest. She could feel it steadily rising under her, and she gave a sigh of relief.

“Shinx? Wake up. Come on, please wake up.” Namira shook the Shinx gently and to her surprise, it shifted slightly under her touch. She backed up, and a small groan could be heard over the crash of the waves around them. Its eyes flickered open, glinting gold in the waning light.

Everything hit Tank at once. First, he felt numb and cold and empty. And then suddenly, his senses were bombarded with a plethora of information. The sound of crashing waves roared in his ears, drowning out the static of the voice calling to him. Everything around him appeared crisp and clear, almost sickeningly so. The scent of saltwater invaded his nostrils, burning the back of his throat. His entire body was aching and felt stiff as he sat up.

Everything felt… strange.

“Oh, you’re awake! And alive! Thank the gods!” Namira breathed a sigh of relief. “Are you okay, Shinx? Do you need help?” her eyes flickered to the nicks and cuts peppered over his body. His ears twitched slightly; his glowing eyes bored into her.

“Where… am I?” he croaked out. It felt… wrong. He couldn’t pinpoint how or why but speaking felt wrong. His tongue didn’t sit right, and his teeth felt far too sharp when he ran it over them. He brought a paw up to his face, and that too felt wrong. He didn’t have paws. Right?

_What… am I? Who am I?_

Namira explained where they were, but the reply was numb in his ears. He raked his mind for an explanation of why this felt wrong, but any semblances of an explanation lay buried beneath an ocean of murkiness. Nothing. Words floated up from the abyss, but they dissolved into sand that fell away as he grasped for them. Two facts remained solid, however, and he managed to recall them.

Namira tilted her head in concern at the Shinx, whose breathing was getting labored as he clutched at his muzzle. “Woah hey, it’s okay,” she said softly, gently placing a paw upon the Shinx’s. “Do you remember how you got here?” She asked.

Tank’s breathing slowed as he gathered his thoughts, setting his paws down and glancing at the Vulpix. “I… don’t remember anything,” he said. “I’m… a human. Or… was.” He hesitated before continuing. “My name is Tank.” He tried to think of something else to say but was at a loss.

Namira’s ear twitched. _A human? I thought they were only in folklore._

“Well, Tank… you don’t seem like a bad Pokémon at least.” She smiled warmly. “My name is Namira, by the way.”

Tank didn’t respond, instead focusing on pushing himself to his feet. As soon as he did his legs began wobbling like a newborn deerling’s. His muscles felt as soft as jelly, and he fell on his belly with a grunt. Namira yelped in surprise, reaching her paws out to support him.

“Woah! Easy there!” She cried out, “Here, lean against me.”

Tank once again attempted to stand, this time leaning against the vulpix for support. “Thanks, Namira,” he grunted, wincing at the pain that spiked through his body.

Waves continued to crash across the rocks, spraying up and splattering across the pair’s fur. “We should go and get you patched up. The tide will be coming in soon.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Tank didn’t protest and let the Vulpix guide him across the rocks, still slightly unsteady on his feet.

The two made their way back across the rocks, Namira ensuring that they steered clear of the dungeon lurking among the bluff. At this point, the Krabby had retreated into their burrows, the last remnants of their bubble display drifting out towards the horizon. The sun was sinking low, casting long shadows behind the pair. A low rumble of thunder growled in the distance, causing the fur on both Pokémon to bristle. In the distance, two Pokémon made their way down the sandy path and onto the beach, their features obscured in shadow.

“We should pick up the pace… I’m not keen on getting caught in this storm.” Namira said as their paws hit the sand. She noticed the outline of the two Pokémon drawing closer and squinted to discern their species. They were a Koffing, bobbing on the breeze like a buoy in the ocean, and a Zubat, who glided low on the wind alongside its companion. Namira didn’t recognize them, and so steered Tank to the side to give the two Pokémon a wide berth. She didn’t want to be a bother, after all. Especially if they were from the guild.

Except the other two had different intentions.

It all happened in a split second. As the two pairs passed each other, the Koffing suddenly turned and raced full force into Namira. A loud _thud_ resonated across the sand as the Koffing, despite its apparent buoyancy, delivered a force strong enough to send Namira reeling over Tank. He and Namira cried out in alarm, sending sand billowing around them as they crashed to the ground.

“H-hey! What the- “

“Yo, check it out, Koff! Ah gots it!” The Zubat had flittered over to the Vulpix and perched upon her downed form. Its small claws ripped into the fabric of her satchel, rummaging around until it clasped the object of interest. Namira jumped up in alarm, snapping her teeth at the Pokémon. Chittering gleefully, the Zubat flittered into the air out of reach, balancing a large, elegant stone between its claws.

“Hey! Give that back!” Namira cried, batting her paws at the Pokémon above her. “Please! That’s my precious treasure!”

The two poison types glanced at each other, a crooked smile forming on their faces.

“Ohoh, so this thing really is a treasure aye? Maybe it’s worth more than we thought,” Koffing chortled.

Tank grunted, pushing himself back to his feet and taking in the scene. The two Pokémon above Namira were cackling as her ears pinned flat and her tails drooped onto the sand. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she pleaded with them, her voice beginning to crack.

_What a bunch of fucking assholes._

Tank expressed his thoughts out loud, gritting his teeth and glowering at the Zubat and Koffing. Fighting against the ache in his limbs, he marched himself towards the pair, fur bristling and previous unsteadiness forgotten. The two merely laughed in response, their guffaws grating in Tank’s ears.

“Yeah, sorry lil’ shinxy-boy, but we’re outta here. _Adios_ , losers,” snickered Zubat.

Tank felt his stomach drop at the Zubat’s words, but the unease was interrupted by a cloud of thick smoke exploding out of the Koffing with a violent bang. The thick, grey haze quickly smothered Tank and Namira, filling their noses and shrouding their eyes. Several Krabby scuttled out from their burrows in fright. The taunting of the poison types dwindled away as they became obscured from view.

_KOFFING used SMOKESCREEN!_

“ _Smokescreen…”_ Namira thought, paws covering her eyes as she coughed against the bitter air. Tank was swearing loudly besides her, his profanities punctuated with throaty coughs. “Tank… cover your eyes and mouth, it’s a smokescreen. It’ll pass soon,” she coughed out. Tank grunted and did as instructed.

Eventually, the haze dissipated into the evening sky. The pair were left on their own, the two thieves having turned tail and fled out of sight. Namira was staring ahead with wide eyes, gaze yearning for a treasure now gone.

“My… fragment…” Her words held the fragility of glass, as if at any moment they would shatter and leave her breaking down into tears. Tank moved closer to her, hesitating before gently placing a paw on her shoulder. What should he say? What _could_ he say?

He opted to remain silent. Namira leaned against his paw, grateful for the silent comfort. Another roll of thunder reverberated across the sky accompanied by a few stray raindrops hitting their fur. Namira blinked up at the sky before glancing at Tank, offering him a small smile that did not reflect in her eyes.

“Let’s… just go and get out of this rain for now…”

.

.

.

The few droplets quickly gave way to a torrential downpour, forcing Tank to run in order to keep up with Namira as she led him up the beach path and through the town. The sun had since disappeared below the horizon, their path illuminated by the gentle glow of lanterns lining their path. Around them were the shadows of Pokémon of all shapes and sizes, their features indistinguishable through the curtain of rain as they sped past.

Eventually the two wound up in a crevice within the cliffface that overlooked the roaring ocean below. It was well concealed, Tank mused, as the only evidence of its existence from the top was the carefully carved staircase hidden among dense foliage. From the ocean, it appeared as a great indent into the clifface, like the gaping maw of a great earthen beast. After helping Namira pull aside the branches to reveal the entrance, he wound up slipping on the wet stairs and tumbling into the room below. Namira yelped and asked if he was alright. He reassured her that he was fine, and she gave a warm smile in exchange.

The pair eventually settled themselves around a small fire, lit by Namira’s embers. The Vulpix was carefully dabbing the paste of ground up oran berries onto the grazes that littered his body while a small pile of apples roasted over the fire. Despite their damp fur and the roar of the storm around them, their little nook was dry and cozy.

“I’m not exactly a healer but this should help a little bit,” Namira admitted.

Feeling the paste already beginning to soothe his wounds, Tank let out a content sigh and thanked her. “No, no, I feel better already, thank you.”

“Well, I’m glad.” Satisfied, Namira moved closer to the fire, curling her tails around herself. She sighed, allowing herself to process the events of the day. Attempting to join the guild before balking and turning tail. Meeting this strange Shinx washed up upon the shore. Having her relic fragment, her prized possession, stolen right out from under her nose.

Seeing her gaze fall, Tank moved over to sit next to her. “What… was that stone those fuckin’ assholes stole?” he asked. “It seemed really important to you.”

“It is,” Namira replied. “That was my relic fragment. I mean, that’s what I call it. It’s no ordinary stone, I found it by the lakeside of my home village. It has a strange…” Namira paused, looking for the right word. “…Aura to it. It surely has a secret behind it, and I want to discover it. I… I’ve been meaning to join the explorer’s guild but…” She turned her head away, ears drooping. “I’m too cowardly. I keep wimping out.” She exhaled, turning her gaze back to the fire. “Tomorrow… I’ll file a report at the guild. Hopefully one of the explorers can get it back from them.”

“Well, if you want, I’ll track it down for ya,” Tank exclaimed, puffing his chest out and slamming his front paws together. “Those two were assholes. I sure do wanna give them a piece of my mind.”

Namira chuckled at his cockiness. “Well… they’re probably long gone by now but sure. I’ll try fight besides you if you do.”

Although he was talking about helping Namira, there was something else motivating Tank. It shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did, but his mind kept wondering back the Zubat’s taunts. Why did it keep gnawing its way into his thoughts? The discomfort felt almost familiar, as if he had experienced it before in a past that was forgotten.

Tank broke the silence, his words slow and calculated. “Namira. Do I… look like a boy?”

Namira tilted her head at him. “How do you mean- oh…” She recalled the Zubat’s jeers. “I… well I don’t know much about Shinxes, just that they all grow small manes…” her words trailed off upon seeing the expression on Tank’s face, one that she could relate to. “Is there… a particular way other should refer to you? I can maybe try help correct others, if you want.”

Tank was surprised but warmed at her gesture. “Thank you. I… I’m not sure; I can’t remember. I just feel that I’m… Tank. Just Tank. Not a uh… ‘shinxy-boy’ or “shinxy-girl” or whatever. I mean, I don’t mind if you call me anything else but…” He trailed off.

“That’s okay,” Namira reassured. “So, you’re ‘just Tank’?”

The corner of his mouth curled up in response. “Yeah, just Tank. Thanks.”

“No problem. Just… do me a favor, yeah?”

“Yeah?”

“…Do the same for me, yeah? If those Pokémon call me anything other than a uh… ‘wimpy vulpi-girl’.”

Tank clapped a paw to her back, grinning. “Hey, can’t do. No way I’m letting those bastards get away with calling you a wimp.”

The two laughed and the atmosphere around them seemed to settle, the warmth of the fire and a blooming friendship driving away feelings of uncertainty. Their dinner was small but hearty, consisting of slightly burnt apples and warm chatter. Namira explained the township (Treasure Town, apparently) and the explorer’s guild alongside her dream to join it. She explained their little nook as being Sharpedo Bluff, so named for its resemblance to the Pokémon, and how it appeared to be crafted long ago as a shelter for keen-eyed wanderers. Tank found her words warm and comforting, relieving the cold uncertainty from the void that was his memories. As the violent storm carried on into the night around them, they began preparing beds of hay.

“Hey, Namira… You said Shinxes all have manes, yeah?” Tank asked as he organized his bedding. “Is that what this fluff over my eyes is?” His paws reached up to bat at the thick mass of fur hanging over his brow.

Namira nodded. “I believe so, just from what I heard though. There might be regional variations but… Oh wait! You… don’t know what you look like?

Tank shrugged and shook his head.

“Oh, right. Well uh, come over here then.” Namira beckoned for Tank for follow her to the corner of the room, where a large jar of water stood. “Here, there’s no glass or anything here but you should be able to see yourself in this.”

For the first time, Tank took in his appearance in the water’s surface. A short but thick mane of charcoal fur surrounded his head, with a large tuft at the top falling over his forehead, slightly heavy from dampness. His eyes were sharp and fierce, contrasting against the gentle lashes that bordered them.

He liked it.

“Well, not bad,” he smirked. “But this,” he said as he touched the fluff atop his head, “is gonna get annoying.”

“Oh! I can help with that if you want!” Namira interjected.

Tank raised an eyebrow at her, and she beckoned him back to the centre of the room. She motioned for him to sit, and she put her paws together, channeling the heat within her body through them.

“I’ve done this with my own fur, but I’m sure it’ll be easier with you.”

The curled fur upon her head was… a bit messy, Tank had to admit. But cute. It suited her, he thought.

With her paws hot, she began running them through his mane, careful not to burn his scalp. She gathered up the bothersome tuft and curled it upwards out of his face, running her paws across it several times. It was a comforting feeling, and Tank felt his tail twitch in contentment.

“There, done!”

Tank went back to the jar of water to inspect the results. He had to admit that he was impressed with how the tuft of mane formed a sleek curl atop his head. It looked good, and it stayed out of his eyes as if it was meant to be that way all along.

It felt right.

.

.

.

Tank found himself being startled awake by a bright flash of lightning. It wasn’t so much the light, but rather the feeling of electricity bristling along his fur that caused him to jolt. Even after lying back down, his body felt _too_ awake, as if the lightning from the sky was coursing through his flesh. After tossing this way and that, he ultimately decided on heading out into the night, figuring that the cool air and falling rain, now reduced to a light drizzle, would help. Stepping out into the night, Tank made his way along the path into the township, not noticing the small golden crackles that sparked out from his paws at each footfall.

A few Pokémon were still out, taking shelter under storefront awnings with their silhouettes illuminated by the glow of lanterns. Some were packing up stalls as business dwindled for the night. Tank kept to the shadows of the path, avoiding their gazes. That is, until two Pokémon caught his eye. They were at what appeared to be a market stall-turned-bar, hungrily slurping from bowls upon the benchtop. There was no mistaking silhouette of the perched bat and floating gaseous sphere.

“Geez, whatta shit night, eh Koff? Well, at least we gots some loot and good grub.”

Perhaps it was fate that his sleeplessness had brought him here.

“Hey, assholes!” Tank called out, feeling his anger welling up and spewing out into golden sparks that sparked from his fur. “I think we got a score to settle.”

The two turned to him, the Koffing’s eyes widened in surprise before the pair broke out into shit-eating grins. “Tch, nice sparkle effect. Sure thing, sparky.” Zubat sneered.

Sensing the commotion, the storeowner (a purple Kecleon) yelled at the three to take their grievances away from his shop, lest his goods get damaged. And so, the three found themselves in the centre of the darkened square, the Shinx squaring up against the Zubat and Koffing. The shadows of the various scattered Pokémon turned to watch on in curiosity. The sparks crackling from Tank’s fur increased their intensity, enveloping him in a golden glow.

Zubat flittered into the sky, circling around the Shinx under the cover of darkness. “You sure got some guts, sparkles” He jeered. “Whatcha gonna do, put on a light show?” Poison darts were spat down, hitting Tank in the paw and causing him to hiss and reel back from the sudden attack.

_ZUBAT used POISON STING!_

The Koffing joined its partner floating up and spewing a cloud of gas at the Shinx. The soft glow of the lanterns illuminated the gasses leaking from its body, allowing Tank to jump backwards to avoid the fumes.

_KOFFING used POISON GAS!_

_SHINX avoided the attack!_

Above them, a low growl of thunder reverberated through the sky, shaking the earth below them. The glow of Tank’s fur intensified, illuminating the Pokémon above him and casting long shadows behind the rocks littering the ground.

“Chawhaw, can you even attack us?” Chortled Koffing.

“Just gonna dance around and sparkle at us?” Zubat jeered.

Tank looked up at them, his confidence overflowing into the air around him. His eyes were shining a brilliant gold as his lips pulled back into a grin.

“For the record, my name is Tank. Not shinxy-boy, not sparky, not sparkles. And I’m taking that relic fragment back.” His roar was accentuated by the rumble of thunder above them, clawed fingers of lightning sparking down from the clouds. He wasn’t sure how it was happening; perhaps it was instinct allowing the lightning to bend to his will.

“And you shitheads are gonna remember it.”

The lightning crashed down into the earth with a mighty roar, lighting up the square and searing the earth. The surrounding Pokémon shielded their eyes at the spectacle.

 _SHINX_ used _THUNDER_!

_CRITICAL HIT!_

_ZUBAT fainted!_

_KOFFING fainted!_


End file.
